


a heart of gold never loses its shine

by smilinginreverse



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MAJOR drabble, Very Light Angst then Fluff, divinity!porter (basically icarus madeon but chucked onto porter), honestly i blame tumblr for any of my fics, i did legitimate research, i swear im original, icarus!madeon, longer? hopefully at least, theres also real places on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilinginreverse/pseuds/smilinginreverse
Summary: its ur local bitch back againok i did legitimate research and theres real places in here, so!have fundivinity!porter has golden eyes, and white wings tilted gold at the edges, which are almost mirror like. (and they glimmer very audibly)





	a heart of gold never loses its shine

**Author's Note:**

> its ur local bitch back again
> 
> ok i did legitimate research and theres real places in here, so!
> 
> have fun
> 
> divinity!porter has golden eyes, and white wings tilted gold at the edges, which are almost mirror like. (and they glimmer very audibly)

it was hugo's birthday.

 

may 30th.

 

22 years of living.

not one single text from porter. not even a message to say he couldn't talk right now.

no missed calls. _nothing._

 

he would've called porter, but he didn't want to seem clingy. besides, porter never forgets, _right?_

 

to take his mind off of the stress and worry of porter forgetting his birthday, he took a walk.

he lived by the seaside, so it was no surprise that he'd instantly have the sweet - but sour - smell of sea salt wafting up his nose, luring him down to the white sands of plage de la daviere.

 

he smiled, realising that his favourite memories with porter are at this beautifully local tourist spot.

 

throwing the clear salty water over each other and ruining their favourite sweaters by burying one another in the sand.

 

he even had pictures, one of which was porter, trying to shake off all the white powdery substance, minutes after being absolutely covered in it, smiling wide with his arms spread as far as they could go. it had a vintage look to it, and that was what made him like it even more.

 

shoving ice cream in each other's faces, getting playfully mad at each other for doing the previous.

 

hell, he could even remember one time he threw porter's least favourite beanie into the sea (but just enough so they could get it back), screaming ' _viva la france!_ ' whilst watching porter yell ' _no_!' and sprinting to get it back, all whilst getting wet sand on his already soaking wet feet as they screamed about the water's cold temperature, attracting a few awkward glances from the others standing near them.

 

he remembered porter's golden eyes as they glistened and sparkled in the quickly dimming light of the setting sun.

he remembered the moments they had alone. he remembered the brilliantly white wings that just- _sprouted_ from porter's back.

he remembered training porter how to use his newfound abilities, and he would always remember porter flying for the first time. eyes wide with pure joy, with his mouth opened wide with shock as he glided through the air almost perfectly, with a few hitches here and there, nothing too major though.

 

hugo wouldn't be long in joining him in the blue skies. his own - except red tinted - were glimmering and reflecting the sunlight towards the ground.

 

he enjoyed remembering these things, and he laid back and enjoyed the sky above him, letting the mixture of the wind and loose sand dishevel his long hair and ruin his slight beard.

 

it was a summery day, cloudless, but breezy, and there was nobody around - everyone was likely away for a holiday to some foreign country - but he took no chances, and concealed his wings under a light jacket, something that he could take off if he needed to, or something that he could quickly throw back on, even if it got absolutely covered in sand.

 

falling asleep under a random umbrella on an empty beach with a cap on.

it wasn't the ideal situation, but he didn't care. he was completely covered, barely any chance of sunburn, plus, hugo didn't get a sunburn very easily.

 

he heard someone sit beside him, but he didn't care, nor did he bother to open his eyes to see who it was.

then, a badly disguised voice spoke,

" _beautiful day, isn't it? you're so lucky living here_."

 

"hmm?" hugo mumbled, already half sleeping, who could this be? he wasn't a big fan of just random people joining him.

 

" _open your eyes, birthday boy_." the disguise was lost, replaced by a thick american accent which hugo instantly recognised as porter's.

 

_he didn't forget._

 

hugo heard the glimmering of his wings and he felt the heat being reflected from the almost mirror like stretches of feathers stuck between porters shoulder blades.

 

the french man peeked at him with his hazelnut brown eyes, smiling widely almost _instantly_ , then quickly grabbed onto porter, hugging him as tight as he possibly could.

"happy now, hugo? i _didn't_ forget about your birthday." the american chuckled, wrapping his long arms around the younger. "i never forget."

 

and they just laid back on the sand, laughing and smiling, whilst reminiscing about their younger days, back when they first met.


End file.
